


【迹冢】《远花火》

by LumiereKei



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 网球王子
Genre: M/M, hanabi - Freeform, 花火 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiereKei/pseuds/LumiereKei
Summary: 远花火：是从远处观望的烟花，听不到声音，却能看到花火无声无息绽放在夜空中。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu, 迹冢
Kudos: 5





	【迹冢】《远花火》

夏日花火。

手冢国光来乡下度假，租了一栋二层小楼，装修看起来年代不是很久远。  
楼下有一间和室，直通后院。  
房东太太问他喜不喜欢和动物相处，手冢表示无所谓，房东笑开了，这里经常有猫咪出没，你要是不介意那便太好了。  
手冢嗯了一声，清淡如风。  
和室通往后院的走廊上挂了一枚风铃，那晚手冢被丁零当啷的风铃声吵醒，走到后院一看，三只猫咪卧在走廊边，月光笼罩着它们。  
风铃一下一下地响着，遮掩住手冢的脚步。今晚的月色真美。手冢想。  
猫咪们也这么认为。  
手冢没去打扰它们，风铃声声，不知是谁重新入了他的梦。

猫咪每夜都会来，风雨无阻。  
晴天的晚上它们看月亮看星星，雨夜里便听风听雨。手冢在走廊边备上小零食，每日清晨必会收获一只空碟子。  
后来手冢直接把卧室搬到了和室里。  
晚上偶尔开着门睡觉，第二天早晨，猫咪会卧在他的枕边。准确来说，只有那只浅金色的长毛猫会靠过来，其他两只离得很远。  
手冢给猫顺毛，猫蹭着他的手，却不会朝他露出肚皮。警惕的小家伙。  
手冢的休假日很简单，早晨收拾好猫碗，吃完早餐出门散步，临近中午时回家，有时候外带一份午餐，有时候自己做。  
午饭后洗澡休息，午间气温太高，和室的门只有傍晚才会打开。  
那日，手冢在便利店里看到了夏日祭的宣传单。收银小哥很热情地介绍说夏日祭就在后山的神社举行，晚上还会有花火。  
手冢道谢，拿走了一份宣传手册。烟花手冢看过很多，但还没有参加过夏日祭。他常年在国外留学，反而国内的一切让他感到新鲜又陌生。  
手冢忽然就想起了一个人。那个人是海外过来读书的留学生，和手冢恰恰相反。  
是什么时候认识的呢，手冢已经不记得了。  
后来又是怎么重逢的，手冢依然不记得了。

手冢没带浴衣过来，临时向房东太太借了一套。房东总是一副笑呵呵的模样，一直赞叹手冢穿浴衣很好看。手冢不好意思地道谢，跟随房东一家去参加这里每年一次的夏日祭。  
藏青底灰白条纹的浴衣看起来稳重却不严肃，浅色腰带更是减少了沉闷感。  
手冢在神社前的石阶上被人拉住。  
那人金色的头发如此显眼，一身浅蓝浴衣松松地挂在身上，手里拎着一个狐狸面具。  
手冢怔怔地看着他，对方笑着把面具扣在手冢脸上，手冢，待会儿和本大爷一起去看烟花。  
手冢回过神，迹部你怎么在这儿？  
手冢透过面具，看着迹部被余晖笼罩，看着他嘴角的笑容比落日张扬。  
迹部牵过手冢的手，啊嗯？本大爷来这里度假，刚好听管家夫妇说他们的屋子里住了一个漂亮的男孩子，没想到是你。  
手冢踩着木屐上台阶有点不稳，迹部便牢牢地握住他的手不松开。  
迹部回头问他，你怎么没戴眼镜？  
手冢说眼镜不适合浴衣，就换成了隐形。  
迹部笑了，不戴眼镜也好看呐，管家夫妇果然没有说错。

夏日祭很热闹，迹部很熟练地给手冢介绍美食，带他把各种游戏玩了个遍。得来的奖品塞了手冢满怀，惹来无数艳羡的眼神。  
迹部找店主要了个袋子把奖品装在一起，又重新牵起手冢的手。手冢下意识想挣开，但对方的力道让他不得不放弃。  
两人一路无话，迹部领着他走到山崖边，说这里是看烟花的最佳位置。手冢看着最后一点余晖落尽，暮色四合，山脚下人间灯火隐隐绰绰。  
山崖边陆陆续续有其他游客前来，迹部从那袋奖品里挑出一个糖苹果递给手冢。  
手冢不吃，迹部就自己拆了慢慢咬。  
烟花还有一会儿才开始，广播提前播报提醒游客抓紧时间前往观景台。迹部咬着苹果含糊不清地问，手冢你是不是第一次来看花火大会？  
手冢点头，他一直盯着天边，看起来满心期待。那只狐狸面具还挂在他的头顶没有摘下来。  
迹部顺着他的目光看过去，广播开始倒计时。

第一朵烟花是银色的。  
很快第二朵第三朵接连在天空绽开，迹部回头，光线映在手冢脸上明明灭灭，他看见了烟花在手冢眼睛里绽放的盛景。  
迹部伸过手去，将面具重新扣在手冢脸上，然后倾身在上面印下一个吻。  
喜欢你，迹部说，声音淹没在烟花里。

这个吻，是糖苹果的味道。

手冢恍惚了一瞬之后就接受了这个事实，心理不可谓不强大。他没有掀开面具，却也没有松开迹部抓着他的手。  
手冢虽然没听到那声低喃，但他读出了迹部的唇语。喜欢吗，他在心里叹了口气。  
手冢忽然很想尝一口迹部手里的糖苹果。  
烟花碎尽，众人欢呼。  
手冢掀开面具，站起身跟着鼓掌，迹部猝不及防被拉起来，他就着手冢和自己相握的手，一把将手冢拖入怀中。众目睽睽之下，他又怕人误会般拍拍手冢的背，然后不着痕迹地放开。  
手冢趁迹部放手时顺走了糖苹果。  
手冢不爱吃甜，糖衣和苹果清爽的口感混合在一起，却意外地能够接受。

夏日祭那晚过后，迹部就一直住在手冢那里，和他一起逗猫，一起散步。  
猫咪们各自在走廊边团成一团，风铃声轻，是夜风在呢喃。上弦月如弓，不及满月明亮，却足够一捧。迹部躺在走廊上，手冢坐在他身边。一小壶清酒两只酒杯，本来手冢只喝茶，最后拗不过迹部，两人对着月光小酌。  
猫咪趁手冢不注意舔了他的酒杯，被微辣酒水刺激地炸起了毛。手冢将它捞进怀里顺毛，惊讶又欣慰地看着它对自己露出了肚皮。  
迹部和猫一同打起了瞌睡。  
月色如水，风铃无声，虫鸣入梦。

手冢的休假即将结束，房东太太拉着热心地迹部过来帮忙。手冢的行李不多，等收拾好装箱搬上车，他才发现迹部也坐了上来。  
你也一起回城么？  
嗯，一起回城。迹部启动车，忽然回头问了手冢一句，糖苹果好吃么？  
手冢一怔，眼神错开，没有回答。  
迹部笑了，坐稳，我们走了啊。  
手冢一路都没搭理他，别扭的自尊心在作祟。汽车在小路上晃晃悠悠，手冢在颠簸中渐渐睡去，他梦见了早就消失在记忆里的烟火。  
原来很早很早的时候，他就牵着谁的手，一起坐在楼顶看遥远而没有声音的烟火。  
那人将狐狸面具扣在他的脸上，从他手里拿走了一袋金平糖，眼角泪痣清晰可见。  
那人说，手冢，你看，是远花火。  
手冢惊醒了。

迹部见他醒了，想说点什么，却听手冢没头没尾先问道，小时候我是不是带你去看过烟花？  
迹部蓦然睁大了眼睛。手冢从后视镜看着他，你是不是还欠我一袋金平糖？  
迹部的笑容早已掩饰不住，啊嗯？手冢，金平糖本大爷早就用那只糖苹果还完了。  
手冢摇头，苹果只有一半。  
迹部深深看了他一眼，另一半就用那个吻来还，如何？

End


End file.
